happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I Get A Trick Out Of You (Bowser and Spot Version)
Staring Roles *Spot *Bowser Featuring Roles *Cuddles *Russell *Cuddy *Generic Tree Friends Appearance Roles *Mabel *Lucario *Lilly *Scrat (Scream Heard and not seen) Plot The Happy Tree Friends are celebrating a birthday, complete with a cake and a small stage set up for entertainment. The group begins to cheer as Bowser the magician takes the stage, arriving in a puff of smoke that covers the entire audience in ashes. He pulls a canary from his top hat and throws it into the air to fly away, but the bird falls to the floor, dead. Bowser sheepishly does a small dance and kicks the canary off the stage. Bowser now asks for a volunteer, and Spot eagerly raises his hand. Bowser selects Spot, who gets into a box onstage with his feet hanging out one end and his head hanging out the other. Bowser takes out a saw and cuts the box in half, but upon pulling the pieces apart, we see that Spot was cut in half as well. His intestines somehow stay connected, keeping him alive. Everyone gasps and Scrat's shriek is heard. Bowser looks down to see the damage and immediately panics and pushes the two halves of the box back together to hide the intestines. As an ambulance races Spot (still in the box from earlier) to the hospital, Bowser is relieved to see Spot' heart start beating again after flat lining. Bowser leans against the back door of the ambulance, but the door opens, causing Bowser to fall out. He grabs onto Spot's feet to stop himself from falling, but this causes the lower part of the box Spot is in to fall out of the ambulance. Spot cries in pain as his intestines get stretched out while Bowser and the box are dragged along behind the ambulance. Bowser tries pulling on Spot's intestines to get himself and the box he's riding on back into the ambulance, but this only succeeds in pulling the other half of the box out of the ambulance. Eventually the box rolls up to the hospital where the ambulance is parked. As the scene changes, Bowser enters Spot's hospital room, where a stitch-covered Spot is just waking up. Bowser, obviously nervous, lightens the mood by pulling a bouquet of flowers from his hat. Spot laughs, and Bowser, feeling more confident, tries another trick. Now he pulls out a newspaper page and rolls it into a cone. Looking around the room for some liquid, Bowser takes the blood pack from Spot's IV and pours the blood into the cone. He opens the paper to reveal that the blood has disappeared. Unfortunately, Spot needed that blood to survive, and he dies shortly after Bowser completes his trick. Bowser becomes horrified and throws down a vial which emits a large puff of smoke, similar to the one he entered the show with. When the smoke clears, we see Bowser sprawled out on the floor, dead, with smoke covering his body. Several parts of his body are on fire. Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes